poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Vortech's defeat
Here is the scene where Lord Vortech get's defeated in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Wyldstyle: This is it. The end. Gandalf: The "End"? No. The journey doesn't end here. Then our Heroes, Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle even the Paw Patrol, Benny, Unikitty, Chase McCain and Gamer Kid gets sucked into the Gateway GLaDOS: But your speech does. Tino: Darn that Robot! You're just getting to the good part, Gandalf. Gandalf: You're right, Tino. We lost you to the Dazzlings once. We're not going to lose you again. Tino: '''Thank you. I hope Laval and his Friends even the Alpha Team and the D-Team. '''Carver: '''Don't worry, they'll be here. They'll catch up on us soon. '''Chase: Batman. You got a plan to keep Vortech busy when we get to Foundation Prime? Batman: Yes, Chase. Ryder: Boy. Now I know how flying through the Vortex is! Marshall: I love this plan you come up with, Batman. Zuma: At least things can't get any worse, Emmet. Adagio Dazzle:(voice) YOU STOLE OUR LOVE FOR THE LAST TIME, SUNSET SHIMMER!!! Lord Vortech:(voice) Then it's such a pity you'll never get to put it into action! Emmet: I was wrong. GLaDOS: Hello? I have news which maybe upsetting. I am detecting a... Ryder: THE SIRENS!!!! Batman: Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech flies in the Vortex with the Dazzlings and they're angry at Sunset Adagio Dazzle: GIVE US BACK TINO!!!! Owen: Never! Emmet: We need to find the Locate Keystones to call for some help! Lord Vortech: Adagio and I thought we'd save you the trouble, put Tino under the Dazzlings' spell and defeat you here instead. Plus, I don't want the mess in our new world. Tino: I think I pick Sunset over the Dazzlings. Gamer Kid: Ok, Tino. Have at you, girls!!! Sonata Dusk: It's on, my love. Bring it on! Doraemon: '''Look! There's the Locate Keystone! '''Homer: Hurry, Bart! Get it before the Dazzlings does! Bart: '''On it, Dad! He grab the Locate Keystone '''Bart: Hi, Sonata! Sonata Dusk: Hi, Bart. What you got for me? Bart: '''I have something for you. He use the Locate Keystone and the Ecto-1 appears '''Homer: Woo-hoo! Ghostbusters! Marge: Well done, Bart! Lisa: That'll show you, Vor-jerk! Bart: See you later.(blow raspberry at Sonata) Sonata Dusk:(giggles) Is that you got? Benny: There's only one thing for this. Spaceship! Unikitty: If you think happy thoughts, you'll be good like your Techno-organic Keyblade wielder friend, Adagio Dazzle. Adagio Dazzle: '''Not him! I don't to be with him! '''Tino: Adagio. You and your sisters are friends with the Techno-organic Keyblade wielder? Adagio Dazzle: '''We are. But we Betrayed him! And even though we forget his Name, so we won't talk about him! '''Tish: '''Yikes. I never knew they were Heartless to him. '''Lor: '''Now we know why they left him for that. '''Tino: Okay, I get now. Let's continue to get the Locate Keystone. Chase McCain: '''I got this. He grabs it and the Defender Ship appears '''Jake: Yeah-Hey! There's a Defender Ship! Izzy: '''This Ship can blast you! '''Cubby: Oh Coconuts. Skully: Crackers! Sunset Shimmer: '''You are going down, Vortech! '''Adagio Dazzle: I don't think so. Tino is coming with us!! Tino: '''Oh No, I don't. He use an Air Horn from Dora-Rinho and it hurt the Dazzlings Ears '''Adagio Dazzle: OOWW!!! I know we should see why that Football Cat gave you! Aria Blaze: Join us, Tino!!! Tino: '''I told you! I'm be with you! Sunset is my Girlfriend, so I'll never join you! '''Doraemon: '''He's right! We are his Friends! '''Noby: '''Me too! '''Sue: Me three! Big G: '''I am! And I'm gonna give you a what for! '''Sneech: '''And you should on a date with me. '''Ace Goody: '''Sneech! '''Pippo: '''No time for you're Romance's. '''Lulli: '''And we have focus on them. '''Sneech: I'm just joking. Riruru: I will send you to the Underworld! Roboko: Hades will be so angry at you three. Sophia: '''You Sirens are not gonna get him! '''Emmet: Tino rather be with Sunset instead of you three ugly sirens! Sonata Dusk: Hey! We're not ugly! We're beautiful! Bad Cop: '''Oh really. Hope you three have a hard Labor! '''Aria Blaze: Oh. If that's so. We'll just see about that. BANE!!! And then Bane has Appeared Dora Kid: '''Man, he's one big guy. '''Dora Med: '''More then Hercules. '''Dora-Rinho: '''He is so big like Hercules. '''El-Matadora: '''Hercules is not gonna like him. '''Wang Dora: '''Me too. '''Dora-Nichov: '''And I don't like that big guy. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hope Phil doesn't replace Hercules. '''Misty: '''I'm sure he wouldn't. '''Brock: I hope the Doctor will help us! Gandalf: I'm very tired of being in free fall! Gamer Kid: I'll fight the Dazzlings, Gandalf. Gandalf: Thank you. Lord Vortech: You think Gamer Kid can stop the Dazzlings from getting Tino? No chance! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings. Lord Vortech: '''I don't feel anything. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I guess Thunder has no effect on him. '''Gamer Kid: Give me the Locate Keystone, Aria!! Gamer Kid and Aria Blaze have a tug of war over the Locate Keystone Gamer Kid: '''Hey! '''Aria Blaze: '''Huh? He poke her eyes and she let go of the Locate Keystone '''Aria Blaze: Ow! Gamer Kid: Thank you! Gamer Kid used the Locate Keystone then the DeLorean appeared Tommy: Marty!!! Doc Brown!! Robotboy: That will take care of you sirens! Robotgirl: Tino would rather be with Sunset Shimmer instead of you and your Sister's, Adagio! Gus: Yeah! Lola: Look! There's the TARDIS! Dan Kuso: '''And there are 13 of them. '''War Doctor: Gallifrey stands! First Doctor: Let's get the bad guys! Second Doctor: Ok! Third Doctor: Great balls of fire! Fourth Doctor: About time I got something better to do then run round after the Brigadier. Fifth Doctor: I'm defiantly not the man I was. Sixth Doctor: Let's do this! Seventh Doctor: Do you fancy a trip 'round the 12 galaxies and then back to palaver in time for tea? Eighth Doctor: The universe hangs by a deficit thread of coincidence and it's useless to meddle with it. Unless, like me, you're a Time Lord! Ninth Doctor: I'm the Doctor by the way. Eleventh Doctor: All of time and space ever happened and ever will. Where do you want to start? Tino: Right! Let's do this! Tenth Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time lord. Lord Vortech: That's a lot of them. Sonata Dusk: '''No kidding. '''12th Doctor: Hey, Vortech! It looks like you and the Dazzlings are stuck. Let us give you a push! They push Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings with the 13 TARDIS's Emmet: Take that! Tino: And That! Littlefoot: We'll show you three sirens! Cera: And you, Lord Vortech! Ducky: That showed you, Starry-Guy! Petrie: Me think we should stop him and the Dazzlings. Stormy: Right, Petrie. Marina: Let's do this! They fly through the Vortex. At Foundation Prime the Mansion from Scooby's world, the clock building from Hill Valley and the Ecto-1 falls onto the LEGO sea Lord Vortech: Welcome...to the END of chaos.... AND THE BEGINNING.... OF PERFECTION!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Our Heroes has comes out of the Portal and they are far away from Foundation Prime Tino: How are suppose to get all the way there? Batman: '''I got an Idea. '''Erica: '''Really? What is it? '''Ena: '''Do you got a Plan, Batman? '''Batman: '''We have to destroy the Green Square. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's called the Foundation of All Dimensions, Batman. Liliana: '''We should use the Vehicles to get there. '''Yuri: '''We don't have our Vehicles. '''Godou: '''And how can we get their without those Vehicles. '''Shido: '''We could walk. '''Kotori: '''Is to far away. '''Tohka: '''And we cannot make it in time. '''Reine: '''Lord Vortech and the Villains will win if we don't make. '''Emmet: Let's get there with the Defender ship. Yoshino: '''No. It's not with us anymore. '''Yoshinon: '''And even the Echo-1 is falling to the sea. '''Origami: '''We could run to get there. '''Mana: '''It's too far away and we cannot make it in time. '''Benny the Spaceman: SPACESHIP!!! Alice: '''We don't have anything to build. '''Julie: '''Sorry, Benny. We don't have anything to build. '''Benny: It's ok. I got my spaceship over there. That's cool. And then Spaceship has fallen down to the Sea Benny: Oh man! Vortech's really letting the oxygen out of my tank here. Shun: '''The Doctor's left to the Foundation Prime without us. '''Runo: '''What can we do now? '''Marucho: '''We have to get there as fast as we could. '''Rubble: '''But the Foundation Prime is too far away. '''Rocky: '''And the only Shortcut is through the... Perfume Department. They saw a Portal to the Perfume Department full of Perfumes and Customers and our Heroes doesn't like it '''Emmet: This is not Awesome. Benny: You and me both, Emmet. Owen: Ok. We got to get through this or we're going to stuck here for another 65 Million years. Gandalf: I should properly check that it doesn't have any Evil inscriptions.. No. It seems quite safe. Batman: You're right, Gandalf. Bad Cop: 'We have to do it. Let's do this. '''All: '(Gulp) They are running through the Perfume and they got Spray from the Perfume and they to Ducked but failed, Chase McCain is using a Gas Mask and then a Hand just it out and a Perfume is on Chase McCain face, the Paw Patrol is leap from the Perfume and they got Spray on their Face, All our Heroes is Crawling out '''Bad Cop: Boy. That was horrible. And I smell pretty. Benny: You think so, Bad Cop? Unikitty: Emmet: At least we survived. Should've brought my hard hat. Wyldstyle Ugh! Remind me not to do that again. Gandalf: Batman: Owen Grady: '''Tino: '''Guys. We're almost there... (Deep Breath) I can't resist the Smell! Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer